hatchifandomcom-20200215-history
Help
Help is found when you tap the information icon, and then tap the question mark. It tells you how to take care of Hatchi. The information below is the text from Help. Help Congratulations! You have your very own retro virtual pet to look after. They are called Hatchis and they need your help. Hatchis need you to care for them so that they grow up to be healthy and happy. Hatchis will evolve several times and each evolution is based on hos you care for them. You Hatchi's stats Hunger This is how hungry your Hatchi is. You can either feed him from the Food Submenu or using food items in your inventory you have purchased from the store. If you do not feed your Hatchi, it can get sick and die. Hygiene This is how clean your Hatchi is. Your Hatchi will gradually get dirty over time and when it is really dirty will start to smell. If you do not clean your Hatchi, it can get sick and die. Smarts When this is low, your Hatchi is in need of some intellectual stimulation. It will gradually decrease over time. You can use the Book for a quick fiz or play certain mini-games. Active When this is low, your Hatchi is in need of some physical stimulation. It will gradually decrease over time. You can use the Ball for a quick fix or play certain mini-games. Energy This is how much energy your Hatchi has. Hatchis use energy to play games and perform actions. It will gradually decrease overtime unless you put your Hatchi to sleep in which case it will increase over time. Happy This is how happy your Hatchi is overall. Interacting with your Hatchi will increase happiness. Some actions give more HAPPY than others, and a few will reduce HAPPY. It will gradually decrease over time. Actions Choose some food to feed to your Hatchi. All these foods increase HUNGER and HAPPY by varying amounts. * A delicious Pink Lady Apple for the health conscious Hatchi. * Bread for those Hatchis not on Atkins. * The classic Burger, a staple of Hatchi dietary requirements from the beginning. * This Cake is scrumptious and no i'm not going to make a Portal reference. * Whether you are Human or Hatchi, everyone loves Ice Cream * Vegetarians may want to steer clear of this Meat and Bone combo. * What game would be complete without a slice of pizza. Use this to clean your Hatchi and remove any messes it has made. This is for playing mini-games and interacting with your Hatchi. * This brings up the multi-player mini-games menu where you can play games online with your friends. * This brings up the single-player mini-games menu where you can play all sorts of different games with your Hatchi. * Use this to read something interesting to your Hatchi and increase its SMARTS * Use this to play ball with your Hatchi and increase its ACTIVE. Turn the lights off to put your Hatchi to sleep. While asleep its ENERGY will increase. Tapping it while the lights are off will turn them back on and wake your Hatchi up. Use the medicine to cure a sick Hatchis. Be careful because using the medicine on a healthy Hatchi will make it unhappy. This brings up the Store. Here you can purchase lots of cool items, upgrades and services from the store. You can also check your inventory, purchase coins and adopt Hatchis.. This is the information menu for all different kinds of information and extras relating to Hatchi. * Use this to go to the Hatchi Forest Sanctuary (where released Hatchis go) and Hatchi Graveyard (where decreased Hatchis go). You can also view the Hatchi Evolution Tree to keep track of what Hatchi evolutions you have seen and what path it has taken. * View statistics, personality and buffs for your Hatchi. * Track your progress and find out all of the Game Center achievements to unlock. * Share your Hatchi on Facebook or like our Facebook page. Both actions reward coins. * Share your Hatchi on Twitter and receive some bonus coins once a day. * Yo dawg, we heard you like help. * This is where you can adjust settings, such as the volume and notifications. Hatchi information Evolutions Over time your Hatchi will grow up. How you look after it will determine what form it takes when it evolves. It will evolve through different stages, from a Baby to a Child, then Teenager then Adult. There are many different forms your Hatchi may take, so try and discover them all! If you have purchased and hatched a Mysterious Egg, then you will get completely different evolutions which will evolve differently to the normal Hatchi egg. Sickness If you neglect your Hatchi then it will get sick, whrn it's sick you will see the skull symbol and your Hatchi will look distressed. You'll need to use the MEDICIEN to cure your Hatchi, but maek sure it is actually sick otherwise you will just make it unhappy. Releasing When your Hatchi is an adult and at least 7 days old, you can then release it into the Hatchi Forest Sanctuary. To release your Hatchi, go to the All Your Hatchis menu and if you have met the above criteria, where it used to say Abandon it will now say Release. Tap this to release your Hatchi. You can then visit your Hatchi in the Forest Sanctuary whenever you want. Alternatively, at any age you can purchase a "Release Fake ID" from the store to release your Hatchi straight away. Store menu Coins Coins are the main currency of Hatchi. There are many ways to earn and spend coins. They are minaly earned by playing mini-games. You can also earn coins by sharing to Facebook or Twitter. Alternatively if you wish you can purchase coins from the Store. Adoption From the Store, you can choose to adopt a Hatchi. Every 24 hours, there are three new Hatchis you can potentailly adopt. If you want you can spend some coins to refresh the list for different Hatchis to adopt. You can only adopt if you do not have a current active Hatchi. Inventory From the Store, you can check your inventory. Physical items you purchase from the store (like food and pills) will go into the inventory and then you can use them at a later time. Buffs Buffs are beneficial status effects for your Hatchi. They can be purchased from the store and may alter their propertues. All buffs are tied to that specific Hatchi and are lost if you lose that Hatchi, except for the Coin Doubler which is permanent. Multiple Hatchis You can now look after multiple Hatchis. Tapping this button will take you to All Your Hatchis. Here you can view the status of each of your Hatchis, change which Hatchi you want to look at, choose an empty soace to start a new Hatchi, abandon and release if your Hatchi is old enough. Customization You can also customize your backgrounds. Tapping this icon will let you choose from several exciting different backgrounds. Also you can use sticker packs to customise your backgrounds even more! Last thoughts On behalf of Portable Pixels and all the Hatchis out there, i'd like to thank you for becoming a Hatchi parent and giving such a postitivce response. We are always hard at woirk listening to your feedback and working to add new and exciting features to future Hatchi updates. If the feature you want is not in the latest update, don't despair! It may come in a future update and if not send us some feedback. We cannot promise to respond to every piece of feedback but we will always read them and respond if possible, and if there is a bug or problem we will deal with it as best we can. c